1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saddles for bicycles including stationary bicycles, and more particularly, to a saddle for bicycles, which is provided with a vertical swiveling unit and a horizontal sliding unit to move a seat horizontally and vertically, thus providing a sensation similar to that of riding a horse to a user, when riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a bicycle is a vehicle that moves forward by rotating a rear wheel using a rotating force generated from a pedal shaft, when a user sits on a seat supported by a seat support frame and pushes pedals. Now, as various kinds of internal-combustion engines have been developed, the bicycle is used for competition or recreation rather than transportation.
For example, bicycle riding is a highly aerobic activity, thus being efficient for reducing his or her weight, in addition to improving cardiopulmonary function. Further, bicycle riding relieves muscular stiffness, so that it is useful in getting rid of stress. However, because a conventional bicycle or a conventional stationary bicycle is constructed so that wheels thereof are driven by pushing the pedals, it is effective for exercising a lower part of the body, but ineffective for exercising other parts of the body, including an upper part of the body. Further, the conventional bicycle has a problem in that a user repeatedly pushes only the pedals, so that the user is likely to lose interest in riding the bicycle.
In order to solve the problems, there have been developed various types of bicycles that provide a sensation similar to that of riding a horse, when riding a bicycle. In Korean U.M. Registration No. 0299481 there is disclosed a ‘stationary bicycle with horse-riding mode’. The bicycle is operated as follows. That is, a user pushes pedals to transmit a rotating force of the pedals to a front wheel. At this time, a rotating motion of a cam mounted to the front wheel is converted to a vertical reciprocating motion of a lever, thus providing the sensation similar to that of riding a horse to the user.
However, the conventional stationary bicycle with horse-riding mode is constructed so that a seat moves up and down by the rotating force of the pedals. Thus, the conventional stationary bicycle has problems in that it has a complicated construction, and the horse-riding effect as well as an exercising effect is poor, because only the vertical movement of the seat is executed. Further, the conventional bicycle with horse-riding mode is provided with a drive unit to move the seat up and down, using the rotating force of the pedals, so that the construction is very complicated, and thereby, it is difficult to practically use the bicycle.